


i don't have to see you right now

by lobotomutt



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, EWW au, F/F, it's just, it's just angst there's no happiness for weiss in this, or that au for that matter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobotomutt/pseuds/lobotomutt
Summary: Red. Ruby was supposed to be red.





	i don't have to see you right now

**Author's Note:**

“Get away from me.”

Her voice was ragged and low, her words interrupted by heavy and heaving breaths. The former huntress drew herself back, blue eyes trained on the figure in front of her. Blue. She was blue. Blue and white, as though she were made of ice and smoke. 

That was  _ wrong _ . 

That wasn’t  _ right _ . 

Weiss’s eyes narrowed as a wheezing exhale escaped her, her tired and frantic mind trying to make sense of the situation.

Red. Ruby was supposed to be  _ red. _

A noise— more akin to a soft wind chime— rang in the air and a hand hesitantly reached towards her face, resting on her cheek. The feeling was cold, a jarring and biting cold that lead Weiss to recoiling almost immediately. She stumbled away from this foreign coldness, her breath catching in her throat as panic squeezed and clawed at her chest. There was another soft ringing in the air as the figure reached forward again.

“ _ I said get  _ away  _ from me!” _

She was trying to sound angry, she really was. She didn’t like being touched by Ruby—  _ that’s not Ruby—  _ in moments like this. It didn’t feel right. Ruby was  _ warm _ . Red, she was red. Eyes flicked towards the spot on not-Ruby’s chest, free of a blemish for only a moment. Weiss blinked once, and there was red. Red everywhere.

A strangled yelp of fear split the air as the overwhelming stench of blood assaulted her senses once more. She caught glimpses of red—  _ blood— _ on her hands. She stumbled backwards again, kicking up a torrent of loose sand and almost collapsing into it. Weiss continued her frantic scramble away from that ominous, almost ghost-like figure of Ruby. Sand was sticking to her hands, clinging to the blood on her gloves.  _ Ruby’s  _ blood. She’d killed her. She’d killed Ruby.

Ruby was gone. It was her fault. Her fault her fault her fault  **_HER FAULT._ **

“M-M-My fault,” She wheezed, fingers digging into her scalp. Weiss tucked in on herself, repeating that simple little chant—  _ “My fault.” _ — over and over again. She only uncurled when there was another soft chime in the air, almost sounding sad, sounded near her. Arms were draped over her shoulders and a cape was flung around her, a motion that normally would bring Weiss comfort but instead sent her spiralling out of control. In place of Ruby’s warmth, there was cold. Only cold. The summon’s grip on her shoulders tightened and eventually drew Weiss towards her chest.

“Let go—  **_let go of me!_ ** _ ” _ Weiss’s voice sounded more like the enraged cry of a trapped animal than anything human. She thrashed, she kicked, she damn near  _ screamed  _ and tried to  _ push  _ Ruby off of her.  _ Push  _ Ruby away from her. Her head was spinning and her chest was heaving and she couldn’t fucking  _ think  _ straight, her thoughts so scrambled that her shrieking requests to be let go dissolved into a mess of broken sobs and incoherent snarls.

Her frantic attempts at escape slowed as Weiss tuckered herself out, the sudden fit of fear she’d felt gradually beginning to pass. She began to slacken in Ruby’s arms, eyes tearful and blown wide, staring off into nothing in particular. Her sides heaved with effort as Weiss attempted to gulp down as much air as possible.

There was another whistle above Weiss from Ruby. The whistle strung a few notes together in a soft, calming melody of sorts— a lullaby, most likely. She’d told Ruby about that lullaby back at Beacon. Sang it to her to help her sleep on restless nights, hummed it to her to keep her relaxed when they were alone together.

Exhaustion crashed over Weiss after a few moments, her severe lack of sleep catching up to her. Tired eyes finally drifted shut and a soft sigh passed Weiss’s lips. Her sleep would be restless and riddled with nightmares, but it was sleep nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE... writing this lil ficlet about the Everything Went Wrong(tm) au is alright with the creators. i just wanted to play around with writing some angst and all that jazz.  
> if it's not!! just gimme a dm and i can take this down n all that. <3
> 
> if you haven't taken a look at the EWW i implore you take a peeksies. it's... oof. hurts just a bit.  
> > https://weisscoldglare.tumblr.com/tagged/eww/chrono  
> > https://archiveofourown.org/works/14080590/chapters/32440671
> 
> is rly good. this au ruined my life. listening to mt. washington while i was writing this didn't help.


End file.
